heyarnoldfandomcom-20200222-history
Jamie O in Love
Jamie O in Love is an episode in the ''Hey Arnold! ''TV Series. Synopsis Plot Gerald's brother Jamie O characteristically bullies Arnold and Gerald. After knocking over their clean dishes, collapsing their house of cards and stealing the remote control, Gerald grows frustrated and openly wishes he had a "normal" older brother. Arnold suggests he tell Jamie O how he feels, but Gerald believes his brother will never change. Moments later, they enter the kitchen to find an unusually chipper Jamie O baking a pie for them. He happily announces that he finished Gerald's chores, cleaned his room and bought three tickets for them to see "Gladiators on Ice" the following weekend. Jamie O leaves in a hurry as Arnold and Gerald discuss possible reasons for his strange kindness. They quickly decide to follow him. Jamie O skips to the movie theater after purchasing flowers and chocolates. According to Gerald, the featured movie is a "chick flick" and a film in which Jamie O would have no interest. The growing list of oddities is soon explained when a girl greets Jamie O at the theater. Arnold figures he's just on a date, but Gerald is convinced his brother is in love. He concludes that as long as Jamie O has a girlfriend, he'll continue to treat them exuberantly nice. In the following days, Jamie O maintains his cheerful disposition. He continues to do the house chores and bake for Arnold and Gerald in addition to buying them gifts and food. After being dropped off at a diner with some cash for lunch, the two agree that things couldn't be better. Arnold notices that Jamie O's girlfriend, Cherice, is also at the diner. Both overhear her and her friend laughing about Jamie O. She thinks his eagerness to please her is pathetic, though plans to "milk him for all he's worth." Arnold proposes they let Jamie O know, but Gerald reminds him how terrible things were before and convinces him to stay out of it. Arnold and Gerald make the most of Jamie O's generosity, though it becomes clear Cherice is draining him financially. Eventually, the errands and favors grow too overwhelming. When Jamie O becomes hysterical after ruining one of Cherice's socks, Gerald tells Arnold he plans on telling him the truth. Arnold agrees, but asks if they should wait until after attending "Gladiators on Ice." Gerald says no. He orders Jamie O to get up and listen to the truth about Cherice. Jame O refuses to believe it at first until overhearing Cherice himself when he arrives on her doorstep. Expecting to be bullied again, Gerald is surprised when Jamie O thanks him for looking out for him and promises to be nicer to him "from time to time." He asks if that means they're still seeing "Gladiators on Ice." Jamie O scoffs and says he needs to scalp the tickets to make up for the money spent on Cherice. Despite the disappointment and reemergence of Jamie O's old attitude, he takes Arnold and Gerald out for ice cream. Arnold then remarks that Gerald got what he wanted in an older brother, something he agrees with and they leave with him. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes that focus on Gerald Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes in need of a transcript